Querido Irmão Mais Velho
by linanime
Summary: Essa é uma fic que conta a história de um irmão mais velho dedicado, Itachi!  Sasuke perde duas pessaos muito amadas e se arrepende demais, pena já ser tarde demais para dizer seus sentimentos!


Querido Irmão Mais Velho

Dificilmente um irmão mais novo se dará bem com o mais velho, sempre tem a confusão de chegar um novo bebê e roubar o lugar que antes era de outra criança, ainda mais quando se ganha responsabilidade e o nome de irmão mais velho.

A mãe dessa criança estava grávida, isso significava que outro ou outra viria roubar o seu lugar. Todos estavam felizes e ele ficou escondido em um canto para refletir sobre o futuro.

–Itachi, não quer sentir o bebê mexer? Pergunta a senhora Uchiha.

Itachi se levanta e balança a cabeça negando, não desejava ver a criança que estava sendo gerada. Ele corre para seu quarto e fecha a porta deixando sua mãe espantada. Ela se aproxima do marido com a cabeça baixa, falou sobre a reação do filho mais velho, não queria seu filho sofrendo.

Itachi não odiava o bebê, estava até feliz por ver o sorriso da mãe, vê-la alegre, cantando pela casa fazia-o ficar contente, mas o que temia era haver uma guerra e ver seu irmão ou irmã morrer. Ele não desejava que a criança sofresse como ele sofreu um dia, por isso cada vez que olhava para sua mãe com a barriga cada vez maior sentia vontade de chorar por um temor que poderia não se concretizar.

Ele se esconde enquanto observa sua mãe quieta deitada em uma almofada, ela parecia inconsciente. Ele se aproxima e tenta ouvir a pulsação, o coração batia, mesmo assim não havia reação da mulher a sua frente. Os olhos negros se abrem e pareciam saltar das órbitas.

—Sangue? Grita o jovem Uchiha.

A roupa de sua mãe estava suja de sangue. Isso significava risco para seu irmão. Ele precisava fazer algo, não queria perder a pessoa que ele desejava tanto proteger. Sua mãe

Não iria se perdoar se a criança morresse. Itachi toma uma decisão.

O hospital de Konoha se surpreendeu naquela tarde. Uma criança, com seus cabelos negros e lisos caídos sobre a face, o suor da intensa corrida escorriam por sua face e corpo molhando suas roupas e cabelos. A pele clara estava um pouco vermelha e suas roupas apresentavam um emblema conhecido.

—Clã Uchiha! Grita uma enfermeira.

A criança estava muito cansada, em um único fôlego diz o que acontece e pede desesperado, que alguém fosse ajudar sua mãe e seu irmão. Tsunade já estava na porta do hospital e pede ao jovem Uchiha para descansar, ela já estava indo ver a sua mãe. Mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver a criança chegar juntamente com ela na mansão Uchiha e levá-la ao local específico onde deixara sua mãe. Graças ao seu esforço tanto sua mãe quanto o bebê estavam bem. O menino desmaiou de cansaço, mas quando acorda vai ser sua mãe.

—Itachi, pode entrar meu filho! Diz docemente sua mãe ao vê-lo na porta.

Itachi entra e senta-se na cama olhando para ela.

—Desculpe-me, Itachi! Eu deveria ter pensado em você. Outra criança será ruim para você, será uma grande responsabilidade...

Ela foi interrompida por duas pequenas mãos tocando suavemente sua barriga. Itachi deposita a cabeça docemente e começa a sentir o bebê mexer. Ao sentir os movimentos olha para sua mãe sorrindo.

—Ele está bem, querido! Ele é resistente como o irmão e vai depender de você para ajudá-lo a se tornar mais forte! Diz sua mãe sorrindo.

—Certo! Grita a criança.

Ele realmente ajudou seu irmão. Quando Sasuke nasceu ele ficou muito contente e evitou ao máximo que seu irmão sofresse. Tudo ficou ameaçado quando seu clã resolveu declarar guerra, para evitar os sofrimentos de uma guerra ele toma a decisão de destruir a todos, menos seu querido irmão mais novo.

Sasuke cresceu e com o ódio que tinha do irmão querendo matá-lo, treinou para ficar forte, abandonou sua vila em busca de mais poder. O que ele não sabia era a tristeza de Itachi ao ter feito aquele massacre, que ele estava terrivelmente doente e só se mantinha vivo para que Sasuke o matasse.

—Seus olhos estão ficando piores, Itachi! Diz Kisame preocupado.

—Eu estou bem, não vai demorar agora! Diz Itachi com vestígios de sangue ecorrendo pela boca.

Realmente não demorou. Sasuke foi atrás dele para o matar, a batalha foi terrível e sangrenta, mas aquele que já não pertencia a esse mundo perdeu sua vida, dando duas ultimas dádivas a seu querido irmão mais novo: seus golpes e seus olhos.

Mas quando soube de toda a verdade por trás das atitudes de seu irmão, Sasuke se revolta e juntamente com a akatsuki deseja destruir Konoha. Uma guerra se inicia, coisa que Itachi tentou evitar até perder sua vida.

Essa parte da história todos conhecem, é claro! Mas agora vou contar uma parte da história que ninguém sabe. Para começar Sasuke quis realmente destruir Konoha, mas ele tinha uma grande pedra no caminho chamada Uzumaki Naruto. Esses dois viviam lutando, mas vamos falar do irmão mais velho primeiro.

A akatsuki destruir várias vilas, mas teve uma em especial que marcou a história de Itachi. Quando a vila foi atacada os ninjas resistiram bravamente, mas quase todos morreram. No meio da multidão em resistência tinha uma pessoa que chamou a atenção de Uchiha, ela era diferente. Seus cabelos eram negros e desciam em cascatas onduladas chegando até a cintura, sua pele era clara. Comparada com ele ela ficava abaixo de seus ombros. Seus olhos eram negros avermelhados dando a ela uma aparência incomum que cativou Itachi. Ele estava a sua frente, a garota puxou uma kunai e se colocou em posição defensiva. Sua blusa era possuía um decote na frente que deixava a mostra uma parte de seus seios, a blusa era preta e com os ombros caídos, por baixo existia apenas uma blusa bem acima da cintura sem mangas. Itachi pode perceber esse detalhe porque ao tentar não machucar a garota e tirá-la da linha de batalha ela começou a atacá-lo para se defender acabou rasgando a blusa da jovem juntamente com alguns pedaços de sua alva pele nos braços. O sangue escorria e a garota parecia ter ficado muito brava com o estrago em sua blusa. Ela o golpeia com a kunai, mas ele sempre desvia muito rapidamente. Ela salta para atingi-lo com um chute, mas ele defende e segurando firme as mãos dela, ativa seu sharingan.

—Clã Uchiha! Balbuciona a jovem.

—Sim! Não quero lhe machucar, vá para o bosque e se esconda até eu ir te procurar, se não fizer isso terminará como seus amigos! Diz Itachi com uma doçura grande na voz.

A moça faz que sim com a cabeça e some. Quando a akatsuki terminou de destruir a vila Itachi avisa que tinha outro compromisso e some. Andando pelo bosque procura pela jovem, mas sem saber o nome como poderia localizá-la? Pela presença, podia sentir uma presença e não era muito forte então deveria ser a garota. Ao ver a garota olhando espantada ele percebeu que a surpreendera. A noite se aproximava e o bosque estava ficando frio, então Itachi retira a sua capa e deposita sobre os ombros da jovem, já que fora ele o destruidor de sua blusa. A jovem agradece com um sorrido.

—Qual é o seu nome? Pergunta um Uchiha extremamente sedutor.

—Qual é a sua intenção com essa pergunta? Responde a jovem desconfiada.

—Para não correr o risco de assustá-la novamente. Diz Itachi calmamente.

—Ayame! Diz ficando um pouco vermelha.

Itachi segura a mão dela e deposita um leve beijo. Depois olha para ela com lindos olhos vermelhos, ativara o Saringan.

—Minha doce Hime! Diz com um sorriso.

Essa foi o suficiente para que Ayame percebesse o interesse do Uchiha nela, não sabia o motivo, mas desde a batalha que ela também não parava de prestar atenção nele. Mas para não demonstrar ela puxa a mão e esconde para que ele não pegasse novamente. Itachi entendeu a intenção e se despediu já que precisava voltar a akatsuki o mais rápido possível, antes que alguém fosse procurá-lo. Pediu que ela fosse morar em outra vila, uma que se rendeu a akatsuki, assim ela poderia continuar viva.

—Caso alguém resolva implicar contigo, diga a eles que você me pertence. Diz Itachi e sumiu.

Ayame ficou morrendo de raiva, mas a estratégia dele funcionou, quando souberam que ela pertencia a um akatsuki, ninguém na vila a perturbou. Para falar a verdade pareciam ter medo dela, então toda vez que se encontrava com Itachi chamava-o de senhor, ele não gostava muito, mas ela sempre insistia em chamá-lo daquela forma.

Dessa forma começou um belo relacionamento, Ayame acompanhava o sofrimento de Itachi e sua tentativa de viver até ser derrotado pelo irmão mais novo. Ela sabia de toda a dedicação dele e que provavelmente não agüentaria até o tão aguardado dia. Os olhos estavam ficando cada vez mais fracos e em breve Itachi ficaria cego. Não precisou de nada para saber que sua adorada Hime estava nutrindo sentimentos por ele, isso o deixava feliz e triste, porque não viveria muito tempo nem talvez o suficiente para dar a ela um pouco de felicidade.

—Seus olhos estavam ficando piores! Diz a Hime.

—Não vai demorar muito! Diz Itachi sorrindo.

—Você está sangrando de novo, sua doença está pior! Deixe-me limpar o sangue, meu senhor! Diz a Hime erguendo as mãos para limpar a Face de Itachi.

—Não precisa! Diz ele segunda a mão dela.

—Você quer tanto morrer e afastar as pessoas? Pergunta com os olhos marejados de lágrimas Ayame.

Itachi não precisava enxergar perfeitamente para saber que ela ia chorar. Não queria ter alimentado os sentimentos dela, mas ele necessitava de carinho que só junto dela conseguia. Desde a morte de seus familiares que ele não sentia o calor e sentimentos como quando estava com sua Hime. Itachi a amava, mas era sensato demais para conseguir dizer, sabia que ia morrer e Ayame merecia mais que poderia oferecer. Quando sentiu as lágrimas quentes e suaves pousarem na sua mão a razão faltou-lhe por um momento e tomando a doce Hime em seus braços tomando os suaves lábios da moça para provar de uma perdição que a muito desejava. Não durou muito tempo a felicidade de Ayame, pois o rapaz recuperara sua razão e separou se desculpando.

—Não precisa se desculpar! Diz ela com a face corada.

—Ayame eu a amo, como nunca sonhei amar outra pessoa. Meus sentimentos foram aumentando até chegar esse ponto, mas não posso lhe oferecer meu coração porque minha vida não será longa e sendo um criminoso procurado só teria a lhe oferecer sofrimentos. Por isso peço-lhe que esqueça o que aconteceu entre nós. Diz Itachi se levantando.

—Está errado! Diz Ayame segurando a roupa de Itachi.

Itachi se vira e é surpreendido pelos braços que o envolvem. O abraço era tão caloroso, as lágrimas dela molhavam seu peito, isso o fazia sofrer e ao mesmo tempo feliz, por também ser amado. Ele retribui o abraço aquecendo com seu próprio amor a jovem que estava em seus braços.

—Eu também te amo! Está errado se acha que não pode me oferecer a felicidade! Por favor, deixe uma lembrança sua comigo, para quando você partir eu poder ser confortada! Diz a Hime entre lágrimas.

—Uma lembrança? Pergunta um incrédulo Uchiha.

—Sim! Dê me um filho seu Itachi, deixe comigo a sua lembrança! Isso me fará muito feliz! Diz ela abraçando forte o homem que amava.

Itachi aceita, se isso ia deixá-la feliz. Mas pede para que La não vá atrás dele e que nunca revele a existência da criança ao Madara, do contrário ele iria destruí-la e roubar a criança. Queria que o filho deles crescesse cercado por amor. Pediu também que ela ajudasse e vigiasse Sasuke por ele, quando não estivesse mais por perto, que não deixasse a criança ver os sofrimentos da guerra e que principalmente não esquecesse que ele a amava e procurasse outra pessoa.

—Isso é impossível, meu coração será sempre seu! Diz ela ao se despedir de seu amado. Ayame sabia que nunca mais o veria nadando e sorrindo novamente.

Ela realmente nunca mais o viu andando. Acompanhou a batalha entre os irmãos. Ao longe pode perceber que a doença debilitara Itachi e que ele ia sucumbir nas mãos de sasuke, quando o corpo cai sem vida no chão ela leva sua mão a barriga em crescimento.

—Itachiiiiiiiiiiiii!

É um grito mudo de uma mulher amada e que amou muito uma pessoa. Mas em seu ventre crescia a lembrança dele e ela iria proteger a qualquer custo.

Sasuke se revoltara e começara a enfrentar Konoha, sua vila natal. Ela sabia que ele se arrependera de matar Itachi, mas agora os olhos de seu amado fazia parte de uma pessoa odiada. Ela não consegui ver com bons olhos o homem que matara Itachi, mas ela não podia matá-lo, prometera cuidar dele.

—Um dia você enfrentará a mesma dor que eu, cunhado! Diz Ayame em sua casa.

Ayame estava completamente certa, parecia até uma profecia dita pela cunhada. Sasuke enfrentou Naruto várias vezes em sua vida, ele era a única pedra que vivia em seu caminho. A guerra estava muito sangrenda nessa época, muitos haviam morrido e sasuke queria pegar a raposa de nove caudas. Existia outra pessoa que vivia em seu caminho, uma jovem de cabelos rosas e muito bonita, aqueles olhos parecendo duas esmeraldas davam-lhe algo que nenhuma outra possuía, Sasuke sempre a rejeitara.

Sabe aquelas vezes que você percebe que perdeu algo muito importante, mas já era tarde demais? Sasuke experimentou isso quando perdeu a mulher de sua vida, a pessoa que o amava e que ele retribuía sem percebe. Quando a linda menina de cabelos rosas caiu em seus braços sem vida, ele percebeu que era tarde demais para dar valor a alguém importante. O pior foi como ele perdeu, ela que sempre se confessou para ele não caíra para protegê-lo, foi para proteger o loiro hiperativo de konoha. Sakura vinha correndo, a batalha entre naruto e sasuke estava no clímax, Naruto estava ferido e o outro também. Sasuke usando os poderes máximos de seus olhos e de sua transformação parte para um golpe fatal em seu ex companheiro de equipe. Ela grita mas ele não deseja escutar a voz daquela irritante.

—NARUTOOO! Grita Sakura se colocando a frente do amigo.

Sasuke só vê o estrago que fizera quando sente as lágrimas misturadas com sangue da menina de cabelos rosas cair em sua face. Quem recebera seu golpe fora ela, a mãe de Sasuke atravessara o coração da garota, não havia chance de salvação. A face ficando pálida, as lindas esmeraldas de seus olhos perdendo o brilho, as últimas lágrimas derramadas. O jovem cai em seus braços, ele permanece estático, não acreditava que ela estava morrendo em seus braços. Seu cabelo sente o último suspiro da garota e seus olvidos ouvem a ultima palavra de Sakura.

—Cheguei a tempo! Diz antes de terminar sua vida na Terra.

Ela não chegara a tempo, ela devia ter se atrasado! Os olhos vermelhos do Uchiha mais novo começavam a encher-se de lágrimas enquanto ouvia os gritos de Naruto chamando a amiga. Juugo tenta chamá-lo a realidade, precisavam partir, mas ele não queria deixá-la ali, queria que ela estivesse com ele. Pela segunda vez matara uma pessoa que amava! Sasuke estava abraçado a mulher de sua vida, não queria deixá-la. Juugo tem muito trabalho para conseguir tirá-lo de perto dela e partir.

—SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA! Grita Sasuke mesmo sabendo que seu chamado não seria atendido.

O funeral mais triste de Konoha fora a da flor mais bela. O enterro fora prestigiado ao longe por um jovem de cabelos escuros e olhos negros. O uchiha mais novo não pudera deixar de estar presente, mesmo que ao longe. Sua flor não estava mais perto dele! Ainda lembra-se dela gritando o nome do infeliz hiperativo e entrando na sua frente, das vezes que a rejeitou e chamou de irritante. SE arrependimento matasse ele morreria duas vezes.

—A ultima flor a florescer é sempre a mais bonita, Sakura! Diz deixando uma flor no túmulo da garota.

—Eu nunca vou me esquecer de você e nunca colocarei outra em seu lugar! Diz com lágrimas nos olhos.

—Pena que é tão tarde para se confessar, Sasuke! Deveria ter aproveitado antes, quando ela estava viva! Diz uma mulher com a barriga crescida e próxima de dar a luz.

—Quem é você? Pergunta se preparando para lutar.

—Aquela que mantém viva a lembrança de Itachi! Eu sou Ayame!

Desde aquele momento Sasuke se empenhou em fazer a criança que ia nascer feliz. Ele se prontificou a ajudar Ayame em tudo que ela precisasse e ser o irmão mais velho daquela criança. Para surpresa de ambos o bebê eram dois, um casal. O menino fora chamado de Itachi e a garota de Sakura, a linda flor de cerejeira. Sasuke sabia que aquelas crianças nunca seriam os entes queridos perdidos, mas pelo menos era uma maneira de fazer uma homenagem.

—Você ia adorar vê-los correndo! A Sakura ia gostar de tentar pará-los e ia acabar perdendo a paciência. Eles são bem levados, mas isso indica que eles estão com muita saúde. Diz Sasuke parado em frente ao túmulo de seu irmão.

—Sabe a Ayame sente sua falta e eu também! Queria poder ter comigo uma lembrança da minha flor, mas nada tenho além da pequena Sakura da Ayame e uma mecha de cabelo rosa que pedi ao Zetsu para me trazer. As lágrimas começam a cair dos olhos de Sasuke.

—Eu quero que as crianças me vejam como você era para mim, um super irmão que eu não dei valor! Mas eles vão aprender a valorizar o que amam, antes que seja tarde demais! Sasuke se abaixa para chorar e abafar o som que ele emanava.

—Eu queria ter de dito antes- diz entre soluços- você sempre foi meu exemplo! As lágrimas o impediam de falar.

Ayame observa a cena com as crianças, sabia que ele estava sofrendo, mas aquele era o momento dele. Precisava desabafar sem ela por perto para atrapalhar. Após algum tempo de espera, sasuke começa a se levantar, limpando as ultimas lágrimas teimosas que teimavam em cair deposita uma flor de sakura no túmulo do irmão.

—Isso é um presente, meu querido irmão mais velho! Diz Sasuke se retirando do local.

O vento sopra levando consigo as esperanças de um mundo melhor e várias pétalas de flores, flores que circundam o Uchiha fazendo-o lembra-se dela, a única mulher que amou e que sempre amará: Haruno Sakura.

Olá, espero que gostem!

Presente de aniversário para minha primogênita, antiga tsunadeuchiha e agora ayame Hime!

Espero que goste filhinha!

Feliz aniversário!

Bjs!


End file.
